An altered timeline
by Lukashi
Summary: Tsuna is flung into the future by ten years but his guardians have not followed. How will Tsuna deal with the situation with the help of his future guardians? Tsunaxminiharem


**Disclaimer: I don't own Reborn**

**Just so you know everyone, Tsuna is the only one who will go to the future in this fic so dont get mixed up about whether it's the past versions talking, it's always the future characters unless i say different :3**

"Who's there!?" a voice called out, Tsuna yelling loudly and holding up his hands. "Don't hurt me!" he cried out, the figure in front of him freezing in shock when they saw him. "J-Judaime..." said future Gokudera, his eyes wide as he grabbed Tsuna's shoulders, tears falling from his eyes. "I couldn't protect you... Irie Shoichi killed you..." he whispered, gritting his teeth as Tsuna paled.

"I-I'm dead? In the future?" Tsuna whispered, Gokudera nodding. "But I can make sure you're alive now. When you go back you need to kill him." Gokudera said, pulling out a picture of Shoichi. "I can't kill him!" Tsuna complained. "You know how I feel about that!"

Gokudera looked down. "I'm sorry boss but that's just the way it has to be... I guess I should just enjoy the few moments I have left with you. Let's walk." Gokudera then stood up and started walking, Tsuna following him curiously. After a short while Tsuna looked confused. "How long have I been here Gokudera-Kun?" Tsuna asked, Gokudera looking at his watch. "Tw-twenty minutes! How are you not back in the past yet?" Gokudera gasped, looking at Tsuna in shock. "Maybe the ten year bazooka has malfunctioned..." Tsuna mumbled, shaking his head. "Is there anywhere for us to stay for now?" Tsuna asked, looking at Gokudera who nodded. "Vongola base. I'll take you there now."

**time skip about an hour**

Gokudera led Tsuna through a long dark tunnel, coming out into a hallway with a door at the end with lasers coming off them. "Don't worry Judaime. They're just to recognise your DNA. Just step through them." Gokudera said, Tsuna grabbing hold of his storm guardian's hand. "I just need to feel a bit safer..." Tsuna whispered, Gokudera smiling. "You made this place Judaime. You'll never be any safer than you are when you're in here." They both headed to the main console room where Giannini was sat on the computer, looking at Tsuna with tears in his eyes. "J-Judaime!"

Giannini pulled Tsuna into a tight hug the moment an alarm went off, looking back at the screen. "We're getting SOS signals from two of our guardians!" he exclaimed, Gokudera rushing to his side. "Who is it?" Gokudera asked, Giannini's eyes widening. "Yamamoto and Lambo! They have I-pin, Haru and Kyoko with them!" Tsuna's eyes hardened. "We need to go there. How long can they hold out?" Tsuna asked, putting his hands in his pockets. "About five minutes..." Tsuna started running towards the exit as fast as he could with Gokudera following him.

"Judaime! Don't leave without me! Things aren't fought the same way as in the past!" he exclaimed, Tsuna smirking. "I'm not the same way as before Gokudera. After the Varia battles... I know I'll have to kill sometimes. And I'll kill anyone who harms my family." Tsuna said with conviction, swallowing two dying will pills and the deathperation flame appeared on his forehead as he pulled on his mittens, feeling them become his X gloves.

"LET'S GO GOKUDERA!"

**warehouse area**

"Y-Yamamoto!" Lambo shouted, his eyes wide with fear as two black spell members sent a few more bursts of flame at him, the swordsman dodging a bit more slower, gritting his teeth as the cut on his thigh was slowing him down.

"Dammit!" Yamamoto growled, falling to one knee, panting heavily. "I can't hold out any longer... I'm sorry guys..." Yamamoto whispered and just as he shut his eyes, waiting for the final blow to come but he heard a loud crack and a burst of energy being released. When his eyes opened he saw Tsuna in dying will mode holding the scythe blade of the first black spell member.

"Don't even think about it." Tsuna said, absorbing the flames from the scythe quickly, the knocking flame of his Zero point breakthrough first edition revised burning brightly.

"What in the hell?!" the attacker exclaimed, his eyes wide as all of his flames surrounding his scythe were absorbed by Tsuna. "You better run away before you die." Tsuna said coldly, his fists burning brightly from anger, Yamamoto looking stunned. "No way... Tsuna?" Tsuna broke the scythe blade completely in half and slammed his fist into the nose of the black spell member, breaking it and launching him flying. "Don't touch my friends." Tsuna spoke with a dark tone, smirking as the black spell member flew back towards his partner, glaring.

"We better take him out quick bro. He's way too much like that Vongola Decimo that Shoichi killed." the one with pink hair said, the other nodding. "Yeah, let's kill him quick." The older one then swung his scythe, sending more flames at Tsuna who just absorbed them easily. "You can't stop me with those feeble attacks. I know your fighting pattern already." Tsuna then placed his hands to his waists and his flames propelled him forwards, his right arm raised to attack.

"Judaime! Get back!" Gokudera yelled and held up a rugged looking box, flames covering the ring on his finger and he injected them into the box, a burst of red flames surrounding his right arm and a mounted launcher formed on it in the shape of a silver skull. "DIE!" he yelled after putting a stick of dynamite into it taking aim at the black spell member with pink hair and firing out a large beam of energy that broke his scythe completely in half.

"Thank you Gokudera." Tsuna said and moving quickly he flew at the second blakc spell member again, growling in anger as he kept dodging. "Tazaru! We need to leave!" shouted the one with pink hair, Tazaru growling and nodding. "Alright Nosaru, we'll report this to the higher ups."Tazaru said, following Nosaru in a hasty retreat, angering Tsuna who then flew back down to Yamamoto, Lambo and the others. "Is everyone okay?" he asked, his deathperation flame slowly dying out.

"I'm fine Tsuna." Yamamoto said, smiling at his boss. "Lambo, I-pin, Kyoko, Haru, how about you?" The group nodded with big smiles. "I'm fine Vongola!" Lambo said. "I'm fine thank you Tsuna-kun!" I-Pin said with a big smile and a tiny blush. "Me and Kyoko are fine Tsu-Kun!" Haru said, smiling warmly at the young boss.

"Good. We should all get to the base before more of them show up. Things will get ugly real quick." Tsuna said, clenching his fists and looked around, preparing himself for any more surprise attacks from other enemies, guarding Lambo and the others on their way to the base, Gokudera carrying Yamamoto on his back.

**Vongola base**

"Giannini, we're back." Gokudera said as they all entered the base, Giannini sighing in relief. "Thank goodness, I'm glad you're all safe..." Tsuna then took off his mittens, his deathperation flame dissapearing from his forehead. "Gokudera. I want to know everything that's been happening and I want to know now."


End file.
